Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 13
Issue 13 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated May 2001, was released on the 25th April 2001. Features *'How To Draw: Panic Attack' - The regular feature showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, the robot in this issue being Panic Attack. *'Heat Report: What A Knightmare' Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat L. *'Superbots: Dead Mad Dead Metal!' - A drawing of an improved version of Dead Metal, with suggestions from fans. *'Subscribe Today!' - The usual deal was offered to readers who subscribed - 12 issues for the price of 11. *'Robot Wars Club' - News for club members, with the announcement of the winners of the two competitions from the previous issue; the winners of the signed Razer illustrations, and the name chosen from reader suggestions by the Jurassic Park team - 3 Stegs To Heaven. The "Site Of The Month" in this issue was the Sumpthing website. Also included the usual information on how to join with form. *'Meet The Robots!' - The announcement of a tour of the UK, where Chaos 2, Hypno-Disc and Razer would appear at shopping centres in Newcastle, Manchester, Bristol, Kent and Sheffield to promote the new pullback toys. The teams would appear at these events and sign autographs. *'Heat Report: Call Of The Wild Thing' - Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat M. *'Controlled Puzzle Zone' - The puzzles section, with puzzles such as a spot the difference and a quiz. *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring Dr Zulu's Robot Hospital , Design A Robot Competition and a preview of the next issue. Comics Fantasy Fight: Chaos 2 vs Hypno-Disc - A rematch from the Grand Final of Series 3. Chaos 2 started off by flipping Hypno-Disc, who quickly self-righted. Chaos 2 drove straight back to Hypno-Disc and flipped them again, and Hypno-Disc self-righted again. As Hypno-Disc self-righted towards Chaos 2, Chaos 2 mistimed its flip, leaving its insides briefly exposed. Hypno-Disc took advantage of this, attacking the insides and breaking the pneumatic rams, leaving the flipper useless. Chaos 2 tried to retreat, but Hypno-Disc caught up with it and smashed into its back, leaving Chaos 2 immobile. Chaos 2 was thrown by the floor flipper, and Hypno-Disc was victorious this time. Fantasy Fight: Attack of the Axlebots - A fight between axlebots Stinger and Wheelosaurus. Stinger charged at Wheelosaurus, and Wheelosaurus turned, so Stinger drove straight into its side spikes. Stinger broke free, and began to spin, knocking Wheelosaurus so hard it sent it flying across the arena. Stinger went in again, getting its spike into Wheelosaurus and flipping it across the arena. With Wheelosaurus badly damaged, Stinger went in for the kill. However, as it charged in at Wheelosaurus, it drove over it, sending it flying into the clutches of Sir Killalot, who ripped Stinger apart, leaving Wheelosaurus as the unlikely winner. Competitions *'Laser Blasting Fun' - A PS One with a copy of C-12: Final Resistance, along with a laser pointer and T-Shirt were available to win. 5 runners-up would receive a laser pointer and T-Shirt. The question was "What Are Aliens From Mars Called", to which the answer was Martians. *'Wheely Good Fun!' - 10 copies of Star Wars: Battle For Naboo were available to win. The question was "What is Han Solo's Hairy Mate Called?", to which the answer was Chewbacca. Another competition was also included at the end of the magazine: Design A Robot Competition – a competition to design a robot for Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction, the winner of which would be included in the game, whilst also receiving a Game Boy Color and a Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem game signed by Julia Reed. 5 runners-up would receive copies of Metal Mayhem. Posters *'Sir K' (2 pages) *'Cease!' (1 page) Free Gifts Robot Wars transfers and an Arena battle scene were included with this issue. Adverts *'Pokémon - Poké Ball Game' (Page 15) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 29) Gallery RWm13p2-3.jpg RWMchaoshypno1.jpg RWMchaoshypno2.jpg RWMchaoshypno3.jpg RWm13p9.jpg RWm13p10-11.jpg RWm13p12-13.jpg RWm13p14.jpg RWm13p16-7.jpg RWm13p19.jpg RWm13p20-21.jpg RWm13p22-23.jpg RWm13p24-25.jpg RWm13p26-27.jpg RWm13p28-29.jpg RWm13p30-31.jpg RWm13back.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Deputy Editor: David Hayles *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Designer: Ben Ireland *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: John Ross, Alan Craddock, David Benham, Davey Moore, Dr Zulu *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green *Thanks: Lauren Charlotte, The French Chef, Merc Man Errors and Omissions *In the comic, Hypno-Disc is spelt without the hyphen. *Craig's sign-off for Heat L is incorrect. *In the Heat Report for Heat M, The Steel Avenger is missing a team photo, with a picture of it fighting Sir Chromalot being put in its place. **The Steel Avenger's picture is incorrectly cropped, removing the axe head. Category:Books and Magazines